Awal dan Akhir
by burritown
Summary: "Well?" Newt menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta sebuah penjelasan. / Ia sempat bercerita kepada Ayahnya, dan pria paruh baya itu menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat sederhana, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Irene." / Special fic for TBS's birthday / #10FicsGiveAway #3 / AU / Warning Inside


_**Awal dan Akhir © burritown**_

 _ **The Maze Runner © James Dashner**_

 _ **Casts:**_ _Newt, OC (Irene)_

 _ **Warning!**_ _Typo(s), Out Of Characters, semi-plotless, e.t.c_

 _ **Written in**_ _2.284 words_

 _ **Special for Thomas Brodie-Sangster's birthday!**_

 _ **#10FicsGiveAway #3**_

 _ **P.S: I ain't got any advantages from this fic. Purely write this because i enjoyed it as a hobby.**_

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus. Kali ini sedikit lebih kencang.

Pepohonan peluruh yang berjejer disekitar jalanan mulai merontokkan setiap helai daunnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih gersang dari sebelumnya. Beberapa tanaman musim gugur mulai memperlihatkan warnanya, merah, kuning, dan jingga. Menambah keindahan yang terdapat di pusat Kebudayaan Dunia—London, mereka menyebutnya. Ibukota Britania Raya itu sama sekali tidak pernah sepi oleh aktivitas penduduk yang tak kenal waktu. Manusia di dalamnya tak kenal lelah dan berjibaku dengan kegiatan masing-masing; bekerja, atau sekedar _hang out_ bersama teman. Tidak peduli cuaca menjadi sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya.

 _Greasy Scorch_ _Cafe_ berdiri di sudut keramaian London; kafe sederhana yang menyajikan teh dan beberapa makanan ringan yang menemaninya. Ketika berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang sebagian besar barlapiskan kaca transparan, kau akan melihat papan jati berukuran medium dengan pinggiran mengikuti hurufnya yang bertuliskan _Greasy Scorch Cafe_. Tembok kafe berwarna krem, dengan aksen garis-garis tipis berwarna cokelat yang menyerupai kambium pepohonan. Jendela-jendela kecil disampingnya bergorden putih tulang transparan, diikat menyamping dengan pita kecil berwarna cokelat. Beberapa figur kayu berjejer di bagian bawah jendela.

Bau semerbak yang khas akan menyeruak ke dalam indera penciuman ketika kau memutuskan untuk melangkah memasuki kafe ini—jangan lupakan dentingan lonceng kecil yang tergantung di kosen pintu, bersamaan dengan alunan musik klasik yang terdengar. Dan bunyi gemericik kecil dari wadah penggorengan, atau dentingan pemanggang roti dan oven yang hampir bersamaan.

Di salah satu sudut kafe, tepatnya bangku yang menghadap langsung ke sudut jalan, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar enambelas tahun terlihat sedang membolak-balik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya. Manik cokelat gelapnya tampak fokus menyapu setiap kalimat yang terdapat dalam kumpulan kertas tersebut. Meja kecil tepat di depannya terdapat secangkir _earl grey_ yang asapnya masih mengepul dan sepotong _cheese cake_ dengan siraman saus bluberi di atasnya—favoritnya. Sesekali ia meletakkan bukunya, dan menyeruput isi cangkir teh, atau menyendok _cheese cake_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Setiap detik yang dilalui Newt—nama pemuda itu—tampak tenang. Ditemani oleh alunan _fairytale_ karya musisi klasik asal Italia, Ludovico Einaudi, dan tentunya, sebuah buku ringan yang dibacanya. Setidaknya semua berjalan cukup baik sebelum lonceng kecil—mereka menyebutnya _furin_ —itu terdengar. Pertanda seseorang telah memasuki kafe.

Newt melirik arloji di tangannya, pukul delapan lewat dua menit (dan kafe baru akan dibuka dua puluh delapan menit kedepan). Setindak kemudian, ia bergegas meletakkan bukunya, dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk—dengan sedikit pincang; berniat menyambut 'pelanggan' pertamanya di pagi hari.

Seorang gadis. Dengan pipi sedikit tirus, bibir kemerahan yang tipis, serta manik hijau _emerald_ yang tampak mempesona menyapu hampir seluruh sudut kafe—dan berhenti ketika menemukan sosok Newt telah berdiri di depannya—. Mahkota hitam bergelombang mediumnya terlihat agak berantakan. Dan napasnya sedikit tersengal. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu berlari sedemikian rupa untuk sampai disini.

" _Well_?" Newt menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta sebuah penjelasan. Tentu saja ia tahu, sangat tahu, kalau 'pelanggan' pertamanya adalah gadis ini. Selalu. Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Semenjak pertama kali kafe ini berdiri.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau memberiku segelas air atau apapun, _Tuan_?" Gadis itu merespon dengan nada sarkasme. Membuat Newt tersenyum miring, namun tak bertahan lama. Kalimat itu mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup. Pemuda itu segera berjalan pincang menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Ketika pemuda itu kembali, sang gadis telah berada di hadapan tempat duduk Newt—ia duduk menyilangkan sebelah kakinya, sebelah tangannya yang mungil itu memeriksa buku yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih dibaca sang pemuda.

" _Sherlock Holmes_ , lagi?" Gadis itu mengacungkan buku ke arah Newt, kemudian membuka halamannya secara acak. Bosan. Tiap kali gadis itu berkunjung, selalu saja buku itu yang tergeletak di samping meja Newt. Sepertinya pemuda itu selalu membacanya. Tiap hari. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa bosan.

Newt hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban, meletakkan segelas air—yang langsung dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk oleh sang gadis—.

"Jadi? Berniat menjelaskannya kepadaku?" Newt mengambil tempat di depan gadis itu. Bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya. Sudut matanya melirik sekilas secangkir teh yang perlahan mulai dingin. Entahlah, untuk kali ini Newt lebih tertarik untuk menatap gadis bersurai hitam legam di depan, dan mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan dari bibir tipisnya, daripada menyeruput teh dan menelan _cheese cake_ favoritnya.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Ia mulai menyendok potongan _cheese cake_ milik Newt, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Bersikap seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Newt.

" _Bloody Chicken_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seidiot ini, Irene." Sebelah tangannya meraih _earl grey_ yang mulai dingin, menyeruputnya, kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke atas meja. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan, "Kau datang dua puluh menit lebih awal dengan rambut berantakan dan napas tersengal—seperti habis dikejar _griever_ saja—. Dan dilihat dari cara berpakaianmu yang sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya, Aku semakin yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Setidaknya di kepalamu."

Kedua bola mata hijau _emerald_ itu menatap permukaan meja selama beberapa detik, telunjuk kecilnya menggambar lingkaran imajiner di sudut meja, sebelum akhirnya bersibobrok dengan manik cokelat gelap di depannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Newt merasa bahwa gadis ini sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

" _Well_ , analisamu sungguh brilian, Newt." Irene menyandarkan tubuhnya di tempat duduk—terlihat sekali bahwa gadis itu sedang mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah. "Pertama, Aku memang baru saja dikejar oleh _griever_ , seperti katamu." Manik hijau _emerald_ nya dapat menangkap sosok Newt yang mendengus. Irene menganggapnya sebagai tanggapan bahwa sekarang-bukan-waktunya-bercanda. Oh, tentu ia tahu bahwa bagian _dikejar griever_ itu bohong. _Hell_ —bahkan Irene tidak tahu _griever_ itu jenis benda (atau makhluk?) menjijikkan apa.

"Oke, Aku bercanda." Irene kembali menyendok _cheese cake_ untuk yang kedua kali. "Hey, tidakkah kau memberiku rekomendasi pesanan terlebi—" Sesungguhnya Irene tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Newt telah melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Sepertinya Irene sedang melupakan aturan pertama ketika kau bersama dengan Newt. Jangan pernah membuat Newt marah, atau kau akan menanggung sendiri akibatnya.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Anak-Bawang_." Bagus! Sekarang Newt telah mengeluarkan kosakata antah-berantahnya. Membuat Irene semakin merasa seperti tupai yang sedang dipaksa mengerti bahasa kancil—sampai para _crank_ menginvasi dunia pun ia tak akan mengerti.

"Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan kosakata yang mudah dimengerti? Dasar payah." Memutar kedua manik hijau _emerald_ , sebelum akhirnya Irene menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mencoba bersikap menggurui.

"Kau yang payah." Satu hal yang pasti, Newt bukanlah orang bodoh yang dapat dituntun untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan; dan Irene benar-benar melakukannya tadi. Siapapun tahu kalau Newt adalah sosok laki-laki jenius dan kompeten. Fakta telah membuktikan bahwa di usianya yang baru enambelas tahun, Newt telah mampu mengelola kafe miliknya sendiri.

Newt melirik arlojinya, pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Bagus. Kau telah membuang menit-menit terakhir waktu bersantaiku." Pemuda itu mulai beranjak berdiri, membereskan cangkir teh dan _cheese cake_ nya (Irene sedikit cemberut ketika ia membereskan _cheese cake_ dari atas meja), kemudian berjalan pincang menuju dapur.

"Newt Payah." Irene mencibir sebelum Newt benar-benar menghilang dibalik tirai yang menyekat kafe dengan dapur. Buru-buru gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempang yang dibawanya. Sebuah bingkisan.

Newt baru saja keluar dari dapur setelah membereskan cangkir dan segala macamnya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi _green tea_ dan _cheese cake_ dengan saus blueberi (lagi) kesukaan Irene. Manik cokelat gelapnya menyapu sekeliling mencari sosok gadis yang beberapa menit lalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menemukan sosok Irene. Bahkan di sudut kafe sekalipun. Pemuda itu sempat mengira kalau gadis ingusan itu sedang pergi ke toilet—tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan pertanda bahwa Irene masih berada di kafe.

Newt mendengus sebal. Tidak biasanya Irene bersikap _sok_ misterius seperti sekarang. Biasanya gadis itu akan terus mengoceh (bahkan mengejeknya) sebelum ia mendapatkan pesanan favoritnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Sudah cukup gadis itu membuat Newt penasaran dengan alasannya datang ke kafe dua puluh menit lebih awal—dan sekarang tiba-tiba Irene menghilang begitu saja ketika Newt baru saja membuatkan pesanan kesukaannya.

Newt meletakkan nampan di atas meja, sebelum akhirnya manik cokelat gelap itu menangkap sesuatu yang asing di meja yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk bersantai dan sedikit mengobrol dengan Irene—sebuah bingkisan. Tidak begitu besar, namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dengan bungkus berwarna merah muda dengan pita merah; yang sama sekali bukan warnanya. Dalam satu kali tatap muka, Newt tahu bahwa bingkisan itu adalah milik Irene yang tertinggal. Atau memang gadis itu sengaja meninggalkannya?

Ketika Newt mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat, ia menemukan selembar kertas kecil yang tergeletak di bawah bingkisan merah muda tersebut. Dan Newt benar-benar tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya untuk tidak membacanya. Disana tertulis—

 _Untuk Isaac Newton_

Untuk beberapa jenak, pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Sejenis perasaan sedih dan takut kehilangan yang bercampur aduk. Kemudian perasaan itu menggerogoti paru-parunya. Newt merasa sulit untuk meraup oksigen di bagian ini. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Kemudian menjalar ke tenggorokannya. Membuat pemuda itu tak mampu untuk sekedar berkata-kata. Ia mulai membaca kalimat selanjutnya...

 **xxx**

Irene sama sekali tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan London. Apalagi secara diam-diam. Ayahnya mendadak mendapatkan tugas untuk dinas di Paris selama beberapa tahun. Atau mungkin selamanya. Karena sang direktur sempat mengiming-imingi jabatan yang cukup menjanjikan setelah Ayahnya pindah tugas di Paris.

Ia melirik arlojinya, masih pukul sembilan pagi. Setidaknya masih tersisa sepuluh menit sebelum pesawatnya akan benar-benar _take off_ , meninggalkan London. Kota yang, menurutnya, penuh dengan kenangan antara dirinya dan seorang pemuda pirang, Newt. Ah, setidaknya Irene berhasil memberikan sebuah bingkisan di hari kelahiran Newt untuk tahun ini. Dan mungkin itu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya bagi Irene untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu. Karena setelah ini ia akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di Paris.

Rekaman ingatan Irene kembali berputar mundur layaknya video yang sedang me-reka ulang adegan. Kembali di saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan pemuda penuh misteri tersebut, hal itu terjadi sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu—

 _Hembusan angin musim panas benar-benar membuat Irene mati kutu. Apalagi ia baru pertama kali berkeliling London sendirian—setelah sebelumnya menetap di Amsterdam selama dua tahun. Tinggal di kota baru yang benar-benar asing di benaknya seringkali memberikan suatu paradigma yang membuat orang takut untuk tersesat. Dan sekarang Irene benar-benar mengalaminya. Ia tersesat._

 _Seingatnya, setelah melewati minimarket berwarna krem tersebut ia harus berbelok ke kiri sebelum dapat mencapai kediamannya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Sekarang Irene malah meringkuk di pojok taman bermain. Sendirian. Sesekali ia mengutuki betapa bodoh dirinya karena lupa tak membawa ponsel—Ayahnya sudah meneriaki Irene supaya selalu membawa ponsel ketika keluar rumah._

 _Berkali-kali Irene mengamati sekeliling, berharap ada malaikat yang dengan senang hati menunjukkan kepadanya jalan untuk pulang, namun nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada orang yang ditemuinya. Oh, ayolah. Apakah kehidupan di London selalu mengerikan seperti ini? Apakah—_

" _...Baiklah, Aku mengerti Tommy. Ya, nanti Aku akan menghubungimu kembali. Semoga sukses dengan kencanmu."_

— _Dewi Fortuna benar-benar memihak kepadanya kali ini!_

 _Irene bangkit dari tempatnya, dan tubuhnya menghantam sosok yang baru saja selesai menelpon—menurut dugaannya. Membuat keseimbangannya dan orang yang dihantamnya oleng dan,_ boom _! Mereka berdua jatuh dalam posisi yang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan, terutama bagi sosok yang baru saja dihantamnya (Irene menduga kalau sosok itu adalah laki-laki)._

" _Tunggu! Aku sangat haus sekarang. Bisakah kau memberiku segelas air atau apapun,_ Tuan _?"_ Sial _. Irene kembali mengumpat betapa bodoh dirinya. Seharusnya gadis itu meminta pemuda di depannya ini untuk menunjukkan jalan pulang, bukannya malah meminta segelas air._

—Masih terekam jelas di otaknya ketika tawa Newt meledak setindak setelah ucapan konyol keluar dari mulutnya. Yang kemudian berujung Newt membawanya ke _Greasy Scorch Cafe_. Untuk kunjungan pertamanya, Irene hampir tidak percaya kalau pemuda itu sendiri yang mengelola kafe yang, menurut Irene, cukup elegan dengan suasana _vintage_ yang mampu memanjakan mata. Uh, oh. Bahkan Irene ingin tertawa ketika mengingat masa-masa memalukan itu.

Setelahnya, pertemanan mereka tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Berkunjung ke _Greasy Scorch Cafe_ seakan telah menjadi jadwal hariannya, dan Newt akan selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mereka akan mengobrol sejenak, terkadang mengejek satu sama lain (bagian yang paling Irene benci adalah ketika Newt mulai mengeluarkan kosakata yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya). Dan semua itu akan berujung dengan Newt yang menyajikan _green tea_ dengan _cheese cake_ favoritnya.

Irene merasa kembali menjadi sosok yang melankolis. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan London. Dan juga Newt. Dua hal ini seakan telah mengajarkan sesuatu yang cukup penting bagi Irene. Di London, ia telah berhasil membuat seorang teman. Dan Newt adalah orang pertama yang menjadi temannya, juga berhasil menggerakkan hatinya.

Irene sendiri tidak tahu secara persis kapan perasaan bergejolak yang asing itu mulai menjalarinya. Awalnya gadis itu berpikir kalau dirinya sedang mengidap _flare_ —penyakit yang menyerang sistem kendali manusia yang lama-kelamaan akan membuatnya gila. Yang jelas, ia selalu merasakan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari tempo biasanya ketika mulai berdekatan dengan Newt. Terkadang ia merasa wajahnya memanas ketika Newt berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari radius satu meter di depannya. Atau gugup ketika melakukan sesuatu ketika pemuda pirang itu sedang mengamatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang menakutkan, namun menjadi candu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia sempat bercerita kepada Ayahnya, dan pria paruh baya itu menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat sederhana, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Irene."

Ah, gadis itu benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Irene, saatnya kita pergi."

Manik hijau _emerald_ nya menyapu London Heathrow untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya sosok Irene benar-benar meninggalkan London. Britania. Dan juga sosok pemuda sarkastik yang selalu menganggap dirinya benar-benar jenius. Pemuda yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama berada di London. Pemuda yang diam-diam menjadi cinta pertamanya. Newt.

 _Untuk Isaac Newton_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Newt Payah :p_

 _Sebenarnya Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberimu kado, tetapi karena Aku merasa perlu untuk menjadi seorang teman yang baik, jadi Aku (terpaksa) memberimu sebuah buku baru -w-_

 _Lagipula Aku sudah bosan melihatmu membaca Sherlock Holmes hampir tiap hari. Tanpa bosan._

 _Kuharap kau menyukainya, Payah :p_

 _p.s: Sebentar lagi Aku akan meninggalkan London. Ayahku dipindahtugaskan di Paris, dan Aku akan menetap disana._

 _ **F**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **Dengan tidak elitnya...**_

 **A/N:**

Sebelumnya maafkan karena saya telah lancang memasuki fandom ini dengan membawa fic macem amburegul ameseyu ini -w- saya tahu diksi dan tata letak bahasanya masih belum bagus, karena saya masih belajar juga x') dan untuk judulnya, mungkin bener-bener gak ada relasi sama jalan ceritanya -w- _i'm really shuck at it_ x)

Terus, saya juga mau mengucapkan "Halo!" kepada seluruh penghuni fandom TMR ini -w-)/ akhirnya keturutan juga untuk bikin fic di fandom ini x) dan tentunya dalam rangka ingin meramaikan ulangtahunnya _ayang_ _Thomas 'sexy sassy ass' Brodie-Sangster_ kemarin tanggal 16 Mei x) uwaaa, macem _hard to believe_ kalo ternyata dia udah berumur dua puluh lima aja, padalah tampangnya kan masih BALITA (bawah limabelas tahun) 8D _happy belated bornday, Greenie!_ Jadi gak sabar nunggu trailernya TST keluar selasa depan—semoga aja gak php lagi om wesballnya -w-

Terimakasih buat beb _**romeuyo**_ yang telah bersedia buat jadi beta-reader x') Aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpamu dan keluarga kinyis kita 8D /nahloh

Dan terimakasih juga tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D** kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang masih dalam kategori sesuai etika akan Saya terima 'w'/

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **burritown**_


End file.
